Kendall's Special Birthday Surprise
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: This is a special story dedicated to the birthday of the actress for the Purple Dino Charge Ranger, Claire Blackwelder.


_**The day this was published was the day of Claire Blackwelder's birthday. She portrays Kendall Morgan in Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge (In the story, Kendall is turning 27, but that doesn't really matter). This story celebrates the b'day of one of the best actresses on Earth. If you love Power Rangers, review this story and give a shoutout to her. Happy birthday, Claire!**_

Kendall sighed irritably as she finally finished the upgrades on the Rangers' weapons and shut off her laptop. She had woken up early to do so and was annoyed that it had still taken her two hours. She checked the time- 8:16 AM. Below the time on her phone was the date and she blinked in surprise as she saw it. August 26th? It was her birthday!

"Happy birthday to me," she sang sadly. Ever since she had been young, no one had cared about her. No one had cared when her birthday came around. And the tradition would continue. She got up and walked out of the room. However, Shelby and Tyler, who had been eavesdropping because the Dino-Com in the Dino Lab had been left on, entered through the wood dragon slide in her place.

"I can't believe that today is her birthday!" Shelby exclaimed. "But why... why hasn't she told us when it was before?"

"She may have hinted it at some point, but I don't think she's ever celebrated her birthday before," Tyler replied.

"That's terrible!"

"I know. It's happened to a friend of mine before. He was young when he became homeless and no one cared about him or his birthday. He stopped celebrating it and though he's a world-renowned scientist now, he still doesn't do it."

"You think that's what Miss Morgan's past was like?" Shelby gasped, a few tears trickling from her eyes.

"As Riley would say, it is theoretically."

"Let's go. I may have an idea of what we may be able to do for her."

 **Meanwhile…**

Kendall sniffed as she exited the museum and trudged along toward the park. She expected to find some peace there, but instead, she saw some tables heaped high with presents and balloons and a mob of kids clustering around one of them- a young, blond-haired girl with gleaming purple glasses and a ponytail.

"Ugh!" Kendall slammed her fist down against her thigh. Just her luck that she had stumbled upon a party! It just reminded her of what she didn't- and never- had. She sat down at one of the far vacant tables and a quietly began to cry as she lay her head down on her arms.

"Hey, girl, are you okay?" Kendall looked up to see the blond girl surprisingly breaking away from the group and running over to her. As she got closer, the Purple Ranger saw that she looked about high school age.

"What?"

"I said, are you okay?"

"Y- yes."

"Want to join me? My name is Camila Hernandez and today is my 16th birthday."

Instead of congratulating her, Kendall immediately broke down again.

"What's wrong? Are you sure you're okay?" She stretched out her hand and laid it on the other girl's. "And what's your name?"

"I- I'm K- Kendall. Kendall Morgan."

"What happened to you, Kendall?"

As the rest of Camila's friends spread out blindly in the field, Kendall looked into her honest green eyes through her violet glasses, perfectly contrasting against her pale, creamy skin, and decided to tell her the truth.

"It's my 27th birthday."

"That's amazing! But what's so bad about that?" Camila sat down next to her and put an arm around her as she began to speak softly.

"I was almost homeless when I was young and I've never been able to celebrate anything like my birthday before. Seeing you so happy celebrating yours just reminds me of what I never had."

"Oh my god, that's horrifying!"

"I know." Kendall put her glasses back on and started to get up from the table.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?"

"I work at the Amber Beach Museum. I'm going back."

"Kendall."

"Fine. You can contact me. Give me your phone." She put her number into her new friend's phone, then walked back toward the museum. However, as she went on, a small smile appeared on her face. Someone really did care. She went around to the back and got into her van, closing the door, but her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't even put her seatbelt on, so she pulled her legs up onto the seat and began crying once again.

 **Two hours later…**

"Miss Morgan?"

Kendall jumped at the sound of Tyler's voice, accidentally knocking her knee against her forehead. "Ow! What is it?" Tyler had opened the side door and he and Shelby were standing there with concerned looks on their faces.

"We have something to show you." Shelby grasped Kendall's arm and pulled her out of the van.

"I don't want anyone showing me anything right now! Just leave me alone." Kendall yanked her arm out of Shelby's hold and tried to run. But Tyler reinstated a grip on her, almost causing her to trip.

"Calm down!" Shelby snapped, grabbing Kendall's other arm. "I promise, you will like it."

Defeated, she finally gave in. The Red and Pink Rangers kept a firm grasp on her as they led her over to the elevator that led down to the Dino Lab. On the way, she couldn't help noticing Tyler pulling out his Dino- Com and whispering, "Guys, we're coming down with her now. Get into your position." A flash of suspicion rushed through Kendall. Were they planning on doing something bad to her? _No._ these were her friends! They wouldn't do a single thing to hurt her. They reached the lab and the doors of the elevator opened and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENDALL!"

The shout burst from everywhere as a banner streamed across the ceiling, balloons, pictures of the Purple Ranger, and streamers adorned the Dino Lab, and Ivan, Riley, Chase, Koda, and surprisingly Camila were standing in the center of the room, crowding around her with wide smiles on her face.

"What the-?" Kendall rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "You… did this all… for me?"

"Shelby, Tyler, and later even Camila told us your problem," Chase explained, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Therefore, we thought we should do something extremely special for you since you have done so much for us." As Kendall hugged him gently, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry you've never felt the magic of a real birthday before."

"It's okay," she murmured. As he pulled back, she turned to Camila, Tyler, and Shelby. "Thank you so much, guys. I can't believe that you care for me so much to do this. And you…" She then addressed Camila personally. "I can't believe you would risk your ow birthday and yourself for… for someone you just met."

"It might have looked that way, but I actually don't have a lot of friends," Camila replied. "Some of them are just random kids of adults that my mom knows. But when I met you, you trusted me and I absolutely think the same of you."

Kendall's chocolate-brown eyes brimmed with joyful tears as they all hugged her at once. The next few hours were a blur- all she remembered was talking and laughing with her best friends and having the greatest time of her life. Never before in her time had she been able to celebrate her birthday ad this felt like it was making up for at least 26 years of pain and ignorance.

 _Why had I ever doubted them?_ Kendall thought happily with a slight flash of guilt. _They would never do anything to hurt me._ Then she gazed at Camila. _She will be my friend forever._

"Hey, Kendall!" She looked up to see Shelby beckoning her over to her. As she ambled over to her friend, Shelby's caramel-colored face became solemn.

"Sorry, Miss Morgan," the dark-haired girl apologized. "It's just… I know this can't make up for all the lost time that you were declined in your life, but…"

"Stop." Kendall sternly placed a finger against Shelby's lips as she trailed off. "It's perfect. You couldn't have done more." Shelby still looked a bit uncomfortable as she pushed Kendall's arm away from her, but then her face immediately held a smile as someone whistled behind them and the room went almost entirely dark.

It had been Prince Phillip who had whistled, for he must have been hiding near the back of the lab, waiting for the chance to bring out the masterpiece he was holding: the most beautiful cake anyone could have ever seen. It was covered in light purple frosting and topping it was an extremely realistic picture of all the Rangers standing together unmorphed, done in colorful icing, which almost made Kendall cry again. They had gone through so much trouble for her and it almost made her explode with gratitude. Right above the picture were two glimmering 2 and 7 candles, signaling that this was the year and day she was turning 27, the wicks burning brightly with orange fire. Shelby nudged Kendall toward it and she intertwined her hands with the Pink Ranger's and Camila's before walking in sync with them as everyone began to sing to her at once. But she could barely hear them. Her heartbeat was once again pounding in her ears, louder to her than ever before, and when they finished the song, she stood frozen in her place.

Camila poked her thoughtfully. "Blow out the flame."

"I know." Camila's gentle touch had freed her from her trance and the candles went out, letting the regular lights come back on.

The younger girl handed her a small cardboard box. "I managed to get this custom-made for you right before this celebration by saying that you were a fan of it. Don't lose it."

Kendall slowly opened the box. Inside, resting on a small pillow of white cotton, was a small silver necklace with a charm of the head of the Purple Ranger suit in the center.

"Camila… it's… it's beautiful." She took it out and clipped it around your neck.

"I knew you'd love it. It's waterproof and fireproof. Don't worry. Your Power Ranger secret is safe with me. But in the meantime, I need to get home. I promised my mother that I'd be home soon after this time."

"I'll walk with you," Kendall exclaimed. She called over her shoulder as the two of them left the Dino Lab, "I'll be back soon!"

Most of the way, they were silent. However, as they turned onto Camila's street, Kendall began to speak again while putting a gentle arm around the high school girl. "You don't know how grateful I am that you did this."

Camila shrugged, but couldn't keep back the pink flaring on her cheeks. "It wasn't just me. Your other friends too…"

"But it's only been about 4 hours since the first time we met," the Purple Ranger pointed out, holding up the charm of her necklace in the palm of her right hand. "And even though we had just begun to know each other, you decided to do something special for me. I will **never** forget you or what you did. **Never**."

She watched, smiling, as Camila sped forward and raced into her house, acknowledging her new friend with a nod one last time.

 _Best day of my life,_ Kendall thought, smiling happily. _Now I must get back to the others. It's going to get dark soon._

When she arrived back at the museum, the group was still waiting for her. It was her birthday, after all. But now, one of them seemed to be missing. Where had Shelby gone?

As if reading Kendall's mind, Koda explained, "Shelby trip, hit table, and she bleed. But she okay, went to clean up."

They all waited until the Pink Ranger returned, clasping her right hand over her left arm, which was bandaged in layers of gauze. But she mustered a smile as Kendall approached and let go of her grip on herself to wrap her arms around her friend. The Purple Ranger instantly reciprocated the gesture, adding a tiny kiss on her left cheek, which made Shelby blush. She reveled in the warmth and comfort it brought her. The sun was soon setting outside and the Rangers all went and stood near the front of the museum. As their hands all linked together, Kendall decided that she definitely knew she would remember this moment for all of eternity.

 ** _Once again:_**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLAIRE BLACKWELDER!_**


End file.
